


Furry Friends: The Series

by SirDaniel207645



Series: Furry Friends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual, Bisexual, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Humanoid Animals, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Violence, don't know what else to put, furry characters, it's set out like a t.v show, like animals, sometimes there's special episodes, this is an original work, with episodes and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirDaniel207645/pseuds/SirDaniel207645
Summary: This is a series of chapters that are laid out like a T.V sitcom. The main theme is comedy, so it's not gonna funny if you know me.





	Furry Friends: The Series

**Clover** \- White bear with green clover marks on his body. Older brother to Brownbear, son of Purplay. Bisexual.

**Brownbear** \- Brown bear. Younger brother to Clover, son of Purplay. Gay.

**Purplay** \- Purple bear with white circle on belly. Father of Brownbear and Clover. Bisexual.

**Snowy** \- Pure white bear. Cousin to Clover and Brownbear, nephew of Purplay. Straight.

**Sophia** \- Beige sheep. Sister of Marvin, Piggy and Hedgey. Straight.

**Marvin** \- White rabbit with a bow tie. Brother of Piggy, Sophia and Hedgey. Gay.

**Piggy** \- Blue pig. Brother of Marvin, Sophia and Hedgey. Bisexual.

**Hedgey** \- Brown hedgehog. Sister of Marvin, Piggy and Sophia. Straight.

**Almond** \- Beige wolf. Brother of Wolfred. Bisexual.

**Wolfred** \- Gray wolf. Brother of Almond. Bisexual.

**Melon** \- Frog with green back, red front and yellow hands and feet. Bisexual.

**Rebecca** \- Brown Koala bear. Asexual.

 

**Family Names:**

Clover, Brownbear, Purplay and Snowy - Richards.

Sophia, Marvin, Piggy and Hedgey - Kiirklan

Almond and Wolfred - Nerband

Melon - Michaels

Rebecca - Rodrigo 

 

**AN - In the case of the Kiirklan Family, they are all different species because I was 8 when I created them, so I later just said they were all adopted.**

First Part will be out pretty soon (That translates to 'when I want to').


End file.
